kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Swing Cleaning
Characters Featured - Kenny - Kat - Jorge - Grace - Fiji - Karl Plot It’s springtime again in Tiburon, and you know what that means... spring cleaning! And it went out pretty smooth, too, that is until Jorge came in. He sees everyone including Kenny cleaning up the house, and then he asks, “What is this?!”. Then Grace tells the family to roll up the rugs, mop the floors, clean the windows, and tells them that she better not find another speck of dirt in the house. Everyone including the parents got tired of the cleaning around the house. Jorge then sees Grace tired and he said she needs a break. Grace accepted Jorge to be in charge like Peter is. Then Grace gives Jorge a cleaning outfit and tells Jorge not to break anything. Then she went back to her office. Then Kenny walked by a mirror and said, “Good Mornin’, madam”, and then when he realized it was him in a cleaning suit, he threw the clothes to the ground. Jorge saw this and started laughing. Kenny saw Jorge and told him to stop. Then Jorge sees Kat attempting to clean the window. Jorge told her that is no way to clean a window. He tells her to get a big rag and to dip it into soap and water. Little did he know the bucket he was putting the rag in had paint in it. This is because Kat was planning to paint after the situation could be assessed. Jorge then ended up smudging the paint all over the window. Then Jorge couldn’t really get the paint off so he drew a little picture in one of the squares. Then put the caption “BY JORGE”. Then he said the window looked better than it did before. Then he sees Kenny’s sister Fiji rolling a rug and Jorge told her that was not the right way to roll a rug. Jorge gave the rug a little push, but he ended up pushing it the wrong way. Fiji then got upset that she had to do it all over again. “Everything Jorge touches turns to junk.” -Fiji Then meanwhile Jorge comes near Kenny again. Kenny noticed that the room clock was covered in a lot of dirt. He yelled that someone should come and clean the clock because it was filthy. Then he went on to do the floors. Then Jorge came in and took some scrubbing brushes. He wanted to show him how to make work a “pleasure”. Then Jorge starts doing tricks with the brushes tied onto his feet. The tricks wowed Kenny until one of Jorge’s tricks made him land on bars of soap, causing him to fall onto Kenny’s back. Kenny was horrified of this and screamed. Then they both crashed into the living room wall. Everyone came in the living room and then everyone started looking at Jorge in a furious way, and now everyone was mad at him. Grace told Jorge that he did a wonderful job and wanted to give him a token of appreciation, which was actually sarcasm after seeing the damages, and after Jorge thanked her, everyone started to beat him up.